


Lips, teeth, tongue

by Vivii07



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Bruises, Chases, Complete, Explicit Language, Forests, Hunter - Freeform, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Maffia, Mild Smut, Seventeen - Freeform, Shipping, Shooting, Vampire Bites, Violence, Weapons, kpop, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: Xu Minghao accepts a new job and an unexpected new problem with it.





	Lips, teeth, tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was lowkey inspired by Hollywood Undead - Another way out and Boys Republic - Get Down. Enjoy~

The office room was poorly lit by a small lamp on the old, creaky table. It has seen better day, that's for sure. Just like the carpet, the old bookshelf, the chairs and the boy sitting in one of them, alone in the dark room. The door behind his back opened and a man stepped in. After closing the door the man slowly walked to the other end of the table, old wooden floor creaking under each one of his steps. When he sat down he looked straight to the boy who was waiting for him and the boy did the same. The man was older than him, only by a few years. Broad shoulders, expressionless face, stern gaze. His black hair falling into his face, covering his forehead, making him look messy but hot at the same time. The light blue shirt he wore was unbuttoned on the top three buttons, showing a part of his collarbone and chest. His lips red, maybe even bruised. One cross earring hanging from his left ear and a piercing in the same one. Hands somewhat dirty, but probably dried blood decorating them, along with a signature ring on his fifth finger. That was him, the boy's boss, Choi Seungcheol, the head of the hunter maffia.

“Xu Minghao. I have a job for you.” When the said boy didn't replied his boss continued talking. “Your new target has been turned a few years ago. Don't underestimate him, he took the life of more than ten of our agents.” He searched a folder in one of the drawers under the table and put it down. Minghao stretched out his hand and opened it, body tensing up within a second. “Don’t let your emotions take control.” The other warned him in a dangerously low tone, his gaze burning holes in the boy's soul. The red haired boy read the papers, memorizing each and every detail about his next victim. Only God knows how many man and woman, or monsters he killed in the past years. This one couldn't mean a problem as well. He nodded and have back the portfolio to his boss and got up from the chair, the creaking sound filling the room once again. Just when he was about to reach for the doorknob Seungcheol called after him. “Minghao, don't-” He didn't let the black haired man to finish his sentence and replied. “I know.” A few seconds later he repeated it, mostly for himself, as if he wants to make it for granted. Finally the red haired boy left the room, letting the door slam as he left, 

At the end of the long and even darker corridor he bowed to their assistant, informator and serial killer Yoon Jeonghan who bowed bacl with a slight smile behind his coffee. When he stepped out of the main door he squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight. Taking in a deep breath from the fresh, cold autumn air he started walking towards the mess he called home. The leaves were peacefully, ever so slowly falled from the trees, covering the concrete and grasd like a carpet, hiding everything underneath it. The smell of autumn was everywhere, rain, the last blooming flowers, leaves, cold weather mixing in the air. Minghao loved it and enjoyed every moment he spent out, taking in every detail of each day. He never know when is the last day. Never procrastinate, maybe you don't have next time to act. He learned it fastly when his teacher and partner died in front of his eyes, on his first mission. 

While thinking he hardly noticed that he is on his own doorstep now. Fishing out his keys he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was the framed photo hanging on the wall, his team smiling happily on their last day of academy. He let out a small smile, being thankful for his friends being healthy and alive. But his smile faded when he saw two particular faces. He remembered how fragile is a human life and how quickly the things change when a person you work with becomes a monster. Shaking his head he walked to the fridge, took out some leftover pancakes and sat down. 

The sound of his alarm woke him up. Minghao glanced towards the clock and saw the numbers blinking in a bright red color, showing two point thirty. He sighed and stood up from the bed and started getting ready. Half hour later he was out in the cold October night, streets darkand empty, searching for a specific person. The hood of his brown sweater covered most of his red locks and face and the black face mask did the rest of the job. 

After ten minutes of walking a loud and clear scream pierced through the silence of the darkness. The boy started running towards the source of the voice, ending up in front of an alley. Taking slow and cautious steps, Minghao went further into the darkness, trying to find anything. A few more seconds later the nose of his shoe bumped into something. When he leaned down he found out that it was someone, body lifeless but still warm. He took out the small flashlight from the pocket of his jeans and turned it on. Yellowish, blinking light filled the small alley and a pale body of a women became visible at his feet. She wore a tight, bright red dress, black hair laid out on the concrete under them. Red stains painted her pale neck and faint bruises on her wrists. “He must be close.” The boy whispered and in the moment when he finished the sentence a force tossed him to the nearby brick wall. 

Due to hitting the ground, the weak flashlight gave out and after one struggling blink of light the darkness came to take place again. Footsteps echoed through the deadly silence and Minghao stayed still, trying to locate the source of the sound. “Oh, another little pet to play with?” Suddenly an unknown, unamused voice spoke into his left ear, sending chills down on his spine. Yet again every sound disappeared, only the light wind could be heard outside from where was he. A minute passed and nothing happened, nobody moved or spoke. Just when Minghao was about to take a step forward someone pressed against him with full weight. A hand grabbed his left wrist and pulled it up to head level and pinned it roughly to the brick wall. The other hand came up to his throat, swiping down a thumb from his ear to collarbone and then grabbing on it, slowly choking the boy.

“You bastards! How many of you should I kill to leave me alone?” In the beginning the other person yelled, grasping harder on his neck, world swirling around him. His voice tone becoming softer but still rough one, the grip slightly easing and letting more air to his windpipe. Minghao slowly moved his free hand down to his pocket, trying not to make any fast movements or noise. When he touched the cold object he grabbed on it, slowly pulled it out of it's hiding place. With a sudden move he stabbed the blade into the taller person's thigh. The man let out a cry and fell to the ground in pain, Minghao following him, gasping for air. 

He quickly stood up and kicked the person in the ribs, both of them groaning in pain. “Don’t compare me...to those newbie hunters who were sent after your damn head.” The man on the ground let out a string of curses and threw the small blade away from them, letting out an inhuman growl. He pushed Minghao and the boy fell down, giving time from himself to get away. The chinese boy got up fastly and ran after the fleeing target. “Shit. That was a normal, not sliver blade. That wound will heal fast. I need to finish before that happens.” The boy murmured under his breath and switched to higher speed, sprinting after the blood-sucking monster in the forest. 

Only his own breathing and the snapping of dead branches gave sound in the forest. The moonlight filled the woods, illuminating it in a dim light. A sudden snap made him spun around with the speed of light, holding his gun with two hands, ready to aim and shoot the silver coated bullets. He scanned his surrounding with eagle eyes, looking for any movement. After a few minutes he lowered down his weapon, listening to the tense silence, almost too much to bear anymore. One of the bushes on the side of his peripheral vision moved and in the next millisecond the chased boy attacked him. Minghao successful setpped back and turned after the now fleeing attacker. He took a deep breath. “Take a deep breath. Hold a stable stance, Examine the pattern of the movements. Aim. Shoot.” His teacher's words echoed in his mind. Adrenaline rushed through his blood. He followed each and every step precisely. Examine, aim, shoot. 

The loud ringing ripped through the silence of the forest, the tensed up atmosphere exploding with the gunpowder. The target fell down and let out a cry of pain, gripping at his left upper arm, most likely where he got shot. Minghao aimed again, going for a head shot when the boy suddenly scrambled up from the ground and started sprinting again. The red haired boy lowered his gun and started the chase again, the cat and mouse game starting over once more, but surely not for the last time. 

Several minutes and bullets later the hunter was standing behind a wide pine tree, back pressed to the bark, trying to catch his breath. His gun eas lowered on his right side, muscles tense and ready for another attack, whether it's received or given. His clothes were stained with mud and blood, blood from two different person, jeans ripped and knees bruised. His left cheek had a gash on it, dried red substance around it, bruises forming beside. His forehead was covered by the read hair of his, sticking there, making a sweaty mess. He peeked out from his cover, seeing the black haired man wandering around, searching for him. He was still grabbing his arm, limping a little bit, clothes in a similar state of his own. Minghao took a deep breath and pointed his gun amd shoot, this time missing the target completely. “Shit.” He murmured under his breath. He just revealed his position, busting his cover. 

His body got pinned to the tree before he could think of a fleeing plan, a lightly bruised, tan skinned face came close to his own. “Minghao. I thought that the old man taught you better than missing a shot.” His voice was sickeningly sweet yet still dripping with sarcasm and bloodthirst. The black haired boy looked the other boy down from head to feet, grinning wickedly. “You know, Minghao, it's nice to see you from close again. You've become more handsome and muscular...you are not that little whimp anymore.” Minghao's blood started boiling with rage as the other spoke but he kept his mouth shut. And never in this life he wanted to look into the deep brown eyes so he tried to look away, staring at something else. “What happened Hao? Tha cat took your tongue?” That sweet voice made his stomach flip twice and he bit down on his lips. He doesn't wants this at all, he tried to free his arms but he was unlucky. 

Suddenly an even wider smile stretched out on his face. His eyes followed the way where Minghao's eyes looking at. “Minghao. What are you looking at?” As if he didn't know that already he faked innocence slowly licked his bruised lips. Minghao tore his gaze away and wanted to punch himself in the face. “Do you still have that little bit of crush on me? Oh, so cute. Do you want to do things like back then, when you cheated on Junhui?” The chinese boy's head was red from anger, muscle tensing up even more. With another half word from the other Minghao somehow broke his left hand free and punched the man in front of him, hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Picking up his gun from the ground he pointed it at the wide eyed half vampire. 

“Don’t fucking mess with me Kim Mingyu! Even your name makes me wanna throw up, you sickening disgrace of humanity!” He was yelling, the forest echoing around them, atmosphere filling up with tension again. “Don’t you dare to say his name again. Don't you dare to speak like that of our teacher again. But you know, you will never have a chance for that.” Minghao walked to the crawling figure and grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to stand up. He pointed his gun at his feet and pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting a hole somewhere in his leg but not breaking an bones. After that the red haired boy kneeled the other in stomach and let go off of his hair, letting the boy to fall into the mud under them. 

Mingyu somehow managed to stand up by a help of a nearby tree, wounds already healing due to his abilities. The chinese boy pointed his gun once more, aiming for a head shot again. He didn't hesitated to pull the trigger but the next happenings left no air in his lungs and no color on his face. After the trigger was pulled nothing had happened. Minghao was shaking even more; this time not from the rage he was feeling, but from the fact that he has no ammo left, no bullets to kill his target. He took a few steps back as Mingyu stared at him, completely frozen. Dropping the gun he broke into a sprint, trying to find his way out of the forest before he could become the mouse of their play.

He was squatting behind an old tree, trying to catch his breath from the half hour he spent running, still not finding the end of the woods. He leaned his head back to the bark, closing his eyes and trying to stabilize his heart rate. A close snapping of a branch was like a sign for him to leave so he got up slowly and started to walk away without making any sound. From behind his back someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, throwing the boy to the tree. A hand grabbed his throat and started choking him, harder than before. Minghao tried to peel off the hand from his neck, scratching it, his nails leaving red marks on the back oh Mingyu's hand. 

The black haired boy removed his hand from the neck and pinned Minghao’s wrists above his head with one hand. He let out a low chuckle when he saw the forming bruises on the soft skin of the chinese boy's neck. He was still dizzy from the lack of air when he felt Mingyu turning his head in a specific angle, so he could easily access his neck. Minghao's breath hitched when he felt a pair of sharp, pointy teeth grazed the delicate skin between his neck and collarbone. He let out a yelp when the canines sank into the flesh, drawing out beads of blood. Mingyu pulled back without sucking out any blood, instead he licked the two small spots he felt and the blood surrounding them. Minghao's whole body shivered at the feeling and he let out a soft whimper. 

After he fully regained his consciousness Mingyu leaned closer to his face and whispered, sending a wave of goosebumbps down on Minghao's body. “I think you should run now.” And with that Mingyu pushed him away and disappeared into the darknes off the woods, leaving Minghao on the ground. He scrambled up and put a hand on his neck and pulling it away on the moment he touched the skin: it was burning with such pain that his eyes watered up and his vision started swirling again. Looking at his palm he saw the red liquid on it and he let out a curse. After a few deep breath he started running in the way he previously wanted to, before being stopped in track and getting a bite on his neck. 

Bushes and low branches cut his skin as he ran through the dark and dense woods, hoping for the sidewalk lapms to appear soon, signaling the chance to get out alive. But the sounds from behind him didn't made his hope rise up, instead his fright and hopelessness grew bigger as Mingyu got closer and closer to him. The fabric of his sweater around the bitemark became redder and redder as the seconds passed, repainting the light brown clothe into a deep, ugly brownish-red hue. His muscles were burning from the distance he got through today, screaming for rest. He was sure is he stops he will be beaten up by the monster chasing him, or something even worse. 

In the next moment he tripped in an outstanding root and fell face towards the mix of gravel and dead leaves. Panic rose up in his chest, breathing becoming hurried gasping for air as he tried to get up from the ground. The wet, slippery leaves and the exhaustion made his goal fade away as he fell back to the hard ground. The only thing helping him up was the hand that grabbed tight on his bright red hair, pulling up the boy with great force. Minghao let out a grievous scream and felt tears pricking, building up in his eyes. He found himself eye to eye with a murderous gaze and a mad person behind it. “How does it feels Minghao? Do you enjoy being treated like this?” When Minghao didn't answered Mingyu lifted up his other hand and slapped the boy. His cheeks turned red in an instant and he felt the iron like taste in his mouth.

“Where are your confident words? You said you are better than those little dogs who where sent after me. Was it a lie?” His voice had a poison like tone in it, every word made to mock Minghao. The only answer he got was silence once again, no hateful words, no cursing, only dead silence. He let go of the red locks and Minghao stumbled backwards, back hitting an old oak tree. He let out an erratic sigh as he tried to keep himself on his feet, regaining his remaining strength to run again since he is not in a condition to fight a vampire without any weapons. Mingyu let out apitiful laugh and stepped closer to the weak boy, caging him with his arms. “Such a refreshing sigh to see you broken like this. Do you think I can break you more?” 

Before Minghao could process what the other said he was already closing the space between them. He hold his breath back as he felt the other's on his own lips, hot and dangerous. With an abrupt move the distance between them disappeared as the black haired boy smashed their lips together. Mingyu kissed him hungrily while the younger boy just stood there, completely frozen and mind blank. He got pulled back to the reality when he felt sharp pain in his lower lip. The older one sank his canines into the soft flesh, sucking on it. Minghao let out a whimper and started fidgeting, trying to free himself, hitting Mingyu’s chest with both fists. Thin trails of blood started running down on the side of his mouth from what the other is doing, the urge to stop him becoming bigger than before . 

After a never ending minute the other pulled away and stared deeply into the chinese boy's glossy, tearful eyes. Minghao didn't stopped fighting and fidgeting until he kicked Mingyu in the leg. The creature fell to his knees in pain. The area where he got kicked was red from blood, it was one of the few places where he got shot with the silver bullets. The hunted hunter grabbed the chance and started running faster than before, fresh adrenaline pumping in his veims and pushing him through more layersnof trees. His hope rose up once again when he saw the faint light of the lamps through the woods. He switched into higher speed and ran, almost tripping in his own feet several times. When he set his foot on the pavement he stopped, breathing heavily, hands resting on his knees. He looked around but all he saw was road on the left, road on the right and more trees in front of him. He decided to continuing running on the left, hoping to reach the city or anything, or finding a car and ask for a ride back to his home. 

Soon two small point of lights appeared in the horizon and he started waving his hands amd yelling, trying to get the attention of the driver. But before even the person could see him, he got pulled back by a pair of strong hands,throwing him back to the woods. The hand grabbed the back of his hoodand dragged him deeper into the forest. He kicked, screamed, tried to peel off the hand dragging him. He held out his hands towards the light and screamed for help. As the sound of the car became faded and got replaced by silence his tears started to spill, running down on his bruised cheeks. 

He was thorwn to a tree, back hitting first and then the back of his head, air painfully stucking in his lungs. He let out a loud whimper when the person grabbed him by the collar and pressed his body to the bark. “A toy isn't supposed to leave it's owner. How the hell did you thought that you can escape from me?” Mingyu was furious, black hair sticking in every direction, gaze hard and burning. Minghao tried to squirm away from the pair of almost black eyes, only resulting his hands being pulled up above his head in an iron grip. In the process his stomach got revealed because of the short hoodie he was wearing. Mingyu smirked and traced one finger in the fair skin, making the boy's whole body tremble. He let out a satisfied, dark chuckle and leaned closer to Minghao. 

“You are mine, little mouse.” Minghao just hissed at his statement, hating the truth behind it, hating how his strength completely faded. Probably if he wasn't pinned up to the big tree he would be crawling on the ground because of his shaking knees. “Just tell me that you want to kiss me like a few years ago.” The whisper in his right ear sent a wave of chills down on his spine and made his throat go dry. “And maybe I make your death less painful and shorter.” Mingyu wandered down from the boy ear to his neck, lightly nibbling on it, just above the bite mark he left. Once again Minghao's breathing stopped for a moment and his whole body shook. “Never. That was the old Mingyu who I loved, and not this monster. I hate you.” His voice was shaky and hoarse from the screaming and lack of hydration. 

Mingyu pulled away from his neck and looked deeply into his eyes in a challenging way. “We will see how much you hate me. Beg for your life or else you will die end in a terrible way.” His voice was dark and sinister. “Never!” Minghao spat out this word and regretted it in an instant. The way the older boy's eyes flashed couldn't mean anything good. The distance between their lips faded into nothing once again. Mingyu bit down on his lips hard, drawing out blood for the second time today. Due to the intensive pain Minghao let out a cry and the other took the advantage to slip his tongue into his mouth. When the younger boy still didn't kissed back Mingyu decided to grind their hips together. The red haired boy couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a moan. 

Thes fought for dominance, tongues swirling together, exploring each other's mouth. After a while Minghao gave up when a hand slipped under his hoodie, caressing his back and side, drawing lines on his flat stomach. He let the boy do whatever he wants, he has no will or strength to do anything. Mingyu pulled away and looked at the mess he created. Minghao's hair was messy, lips redder and more bruised than before, cheeks bright red, eyes glossy and panting. He closed the distance as soon as he pulled away, diving in for another bruising kiss, this time without any tongue, but still hungry and fighting for lead. He let go of Minghao’s wrists and reached under his legs, still not braking the kiss. Minghao wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck, one hand holding into his black hair as the boy pulled up his thighs, hooking it around the taller boy's waist.

The slightly smaller boy was now clinging on Mingyu, back pressed tightly againt the rough surface of the tree. The vampire pulled away and went down to his neck, biting and sucking on it, leaving purple and red spots behind. Minghao just tightened his hand on the hair between his fingers, trying hard in not giving out too loud noises. The older boy bit down softly on the previous bite mark and the moan of pleasure and pain that ripped out from the red boy's throat made him chuckle. “So,what about that “never” you said?” Minghao just tried to think clearly while his head was spinning along with the world around him, leaving the boy only respond with a confused blink. 

Mingyu just chuckled once again and leaned closer, nibbling on the other's earlobe. “Don’t worry, I will make you beg, no matter what or how.” The low toned, husky whisper sent a wave of chills down on Minghao's whole body, shaking the boy. Suddenly everything clicked to it's place in his head, remembering about that one faithful word he said. He was in a big trouble right now and there is no way turning back. Their lips crashed together again, but surely not for the last time, fighting for dominance, hands wondering and drawing out lewd noises from Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> Well- I hope it didn't turned out lame and I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't planned the ending to be...to be like this but it happened :D


End file.
